My First Date with Jade West
by bub-jw
Summary: What if Tori never rubbed Beck on the first day? After all, that was the first act that caused Jade to resent her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wonder if this was thought about and actually written out.**

 **Thank you to** _ **holymfwickee**_ **, for inspiring me with her/his story of** _ **My First Date with Katniss Everdeen.**_ **This is indeed a** _ **Hunger Games**_ **fanfiction. I would recommend it for any Peeta/Katniss shippers out there.**

 **I have not a set time for the updates. They will be random.**

 **Thank you and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Victorious.**_

 **XXX**

Tori

I walked in, lacking any of the confidence my sister Trina was displaying. Though I am undoubtedly exhilarated for my first day as a Hollywood Arts student, I can't help but feel I don't belong in a school for such talented people.

"Oh, fantastic," I mutter when I notice my sister abandoning me for some gossip about _who even cares_?

After encountering an odd redhead, I received helpful information from a geeky boy and a creepy puppet. I make my way over to the classroom of some teacher named Sikowitz. I dawdled around the room, before abruptly pivoting on my heel at a new sound. Given my horrible luck, I crash into a guy and spill his drink all over his shirt.

"Oh my gosh, I'm _so_ sorry," I hurriedly apologize. Five minutes in and my clumsiness already ruins me.

He laughs it off, "No, no. It's cool-"

"Here lemme get that…" I interrupt him as I move my arm to rub the brown liquid out. I let the cloth of my shirt barely touch his before I pull back, deciding it was a dumb idea.

I give an awkward close lipped smile and said, "Um, why don't I get a few paper towels…?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. I'm Beck, by the way." He extended the hand that wasn't gripping the empty cup. Taking it, I introduce myself as well and left to the girls room.

On my way there I realized two things: one, I haven't the slightest clue of the location of the lavatory, and two, the girl I just passed caught my attention. I turned back, and called out, "Hey, um, do you think you could tell me where the restroom is?"

The black-clad teenager paused and rotated her hips ever so slowly. She appeared to study me, although I couldn't really tell. The girl was most likely an amazing actress, with the way she could conceal her emotions. An eye twitched and that was the only movement of her expression before she spoke. She produced low, but very much feminine voice. "Go past the Wahoo Punch machine. Turn right at the end of the hall." My eyes trailed the movement of her pink lips; my ears devouring the symphony coming from her lips; my eyes traveling way… too… low… _Her eyes are up there, Tori!_ I scold myself.

"Umm, thanks..." I leave an air of question, expecting her to tell me her name. Her mouth curves up condescendingly and forms into a smirk.

"Jade," and with that, she leaves in a flourish. I stare at her retreating back, mouth parted. Idiotically, I'm sure. I shut it quickly, just in case Jade glances back for whatever reason.

As a matter of fact, she does. Her light brown hair swishes and then I see three quarters of her face. I feel my own grow steadily warmer when Jade lifts her left eyebrow at me. I notice it's pierced, which does nothing to help my growing attraction toward her.

I rose a hand and wiggled three fingers in a lame attempt of acknowledgment. I was the first to leave this time; my embarrassment, I concluded, was much too obvious now. My ears catch a low rumble, but delightful, from Jade. I assumed it was one in amusement and my face flushed even more. My feet pick up speed, eager to get away from the situation.

As I enter my destination, my brain goes into overdrive, analyzing every move and behavior toward Jade. It was odd. I never felt this toward anyone, much less a girl.

With a couple of paper towels in hand, I head over the Beck while blatantly averting my eyes away from the pale girl next to him. He gave a smile and tipped his head in thanks.

"What do you think you're doing?" came a sharp voice.

I looked over and mentally cursed myself. It was Jade. "I- uh- I spilled coffee on him. And, um, got him something to dry himself off."

"Babe, it's fine," Beck reassured, "She didn't try anything."

She glowered at me and I meekly shrank down a few inches. "I didn't, I swear."

"Ah, Toro, a classroom is no place for swearing." A man that appeared out of nowhere stood on the stage. Although he dressed like a homeless person, I assumed he was the instructor, considering he spoke with a confidence I have never found in tramps.

"Sorry." I refrained from correcting him since I swore, which, apparently went against his rules.

"Come on up. I assume you know what improv is?"

I looked up, "Er, yes and no." _Yes and no, Tori? Really? What is that supposed to mean?_

"And what does that mean?"

"No." I concluded.

"Ah, well…" He continued on to give a brief explanation of the subject. I attempted to follow his words, but I haven't the slightest thought that I would go into acting and singing; therefore, you could imagine the difficulty I am experiencing.

"So Toro, choose your actors!"

I didn't hesitate this time, "It's Tor _ee._ "

Sikowitz continued without missing a beat, "Well Tor _EE,_ choose your actors."

I decided on Andre first, since he became my first friend at this school. "Andre…" I fumbled with my next words, "Er, Cat. Jade and… Beck." I felt uneasy selecting him, because Jade grew angry at me for only speaking with him. However, she eased my worries when I saw her eyes merely widened a tad bit.

We performed a scene about big news, with it being I was pregnant with Beck's child. The twist we came up with was the child actually belonged to Andre, but I'm in a relationship with Beck. Jade became the other dirty person who slept with Beck, much to her chagrin in the way it developed to that revelation. Basically, we achieved the classic, stereotypical high school movie plot.

By the time the unique tri-toned bell rang for lunch break, I felt pretty good about myself and my place in Hollywood Arts. I strolled out the door with Andre. Expecting to head to a cafeteria for our meals, I was once again thrown off when we went straight past the mentioned dining hall and straight outside. "Are we going out to eat?" I asked.

"Nah. This is the Asphalt Cafe. It's where most students eat here. Besides, foods better too." He led me to a food truck. "This is the Grub Truck. Man up there is Fetus. Tell 'im what you want."

"Oh. Well, I'll get a turkey sandwich on rye."

"I only have burritos," he countered.

"Um, a burrito then."

"Make that two," Andre added.

Fetus disappeared to the back, then emerged moments later with two containers in hand. "One turkey on rye and one burrito."

I took it, bemused, "I thought you said you only have burritos."

"What does it look like I am, an elephant?"

I grew more puzzled, "But-"

Andre pulled me away before I could finish, "Don't try to figure him out. Besides, I'm starving."

We took a seat a couple of tables from the truck. I removed a triangle from the box and lifted it up to my mouth. Before I could bite, someone sat down next to me and threw their lunch on the table. Quite recklessly I might add. I turned my head curiously, my sandwich hovering next to my head.

"Heeyyy," I drawl.

Jade replied simply, "'Ello."

I shifted my gaze to the other people that have joined and nodded in greeting.

"You know all at this table already right, Tori?" Andre questioned.

"Mhm."

Cat made a random comment on her brother, who I really am concerned for. Everyone started talking animatedly after that, but I just idly nibbled on my food.

It wasn't because I am anti-social, no, I am far from that. The reason for my lack of speaking is because of the pale girl next to me. I wanted to be careful with my actions. I felt I couldn't make a fool of myself in front of Jade. A few minutes have passed and my discomfort with silence is already growing. Finally, I cleared my throat and prepared to say something witty when the person I craved to impress cut me off.

"I'm taking your pickle." Jade said without any room for argument and took the green vegetable. I opened my mouth to object, but promptly closed it at her challenging scowl.

"Jadey, why'd you steal Tori's pickle?"

"Yeah, you barely met her today," Robbie added.

She sent a withering glare at him and hissed at Cat, "Don't call me that."

The bespectacled boy winced and pinched his eyes closed.

Cat cowered, but became happy once more when I shot her a reassuring smile. "It's okay. I let her because she's my friend." I leaned over and whispered the last part, scared Jade would reject me.

Cat giggled. "Kay, kay."

I settled back comfortably with a look of content. My life just got a heck lot more positive and promising. I couldn't wait for where high school would take me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This thing with not being able to see reviews is really inconvenient.**

 **XXX**

It's been a couple of months since my first day here and I was once again storming angrily to the restroom after another spat with Jade. I just didn't understand what I ever did to her. I avoided doing or saying anything to Beck that may seem too friendly. So the "you're stealing my boyfriend" thing can't be it.

I splash some water on my face before leaning heavily against the sink. I heaved in a deep breath and forced the tears prickling in the back of my eyes down. It wouldn't do to cry. I haven't cried since I fell off a wide cliff in middle school; I wasn't about to start now. Especially over something as silly as pining over a friendship I can't obtain.

I knew I couldn't have Jade as a girlfriend as long as Beckett was around. So instead, I went for something I now found just as hard to get.

I whirled around at the sound of a door opening. "Ja- de" I croaked. Dang it.

She narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I- I needed to… Well, I-" I stutter out. How pathetic. I wipe at my eyes as discreetly as possible, searching for any droplets that might've stuck onto my eyelashes.

"I meant," she stepped closer to me, "Why are you here crying?"

"I'm not." I try to bypass her, but she blocked my every move. "Jade, if you're just going to make fun of me, save it. I'm done today." I sigh and ran a hand through my chestnut hair, keeping my head low.

"What…?" Jade actually sounded like a concerned human being? _What does that even mean?_ I looked up, brushing strands away from my view. "Why would I…Tori, I…" _Oh my god, are her cheeks reddening?_ I hid a small smile. I found it kind of endearing.

"I wasn't going to say anything mean. I mean, I _was_ \- but, I just saw you crying. And even _I_ can't, well- yeah." She finished awkwardly, taking another step forward with an arm extended to me. I stood, shocked into silence. That was almost an apology. Jade dropped the limb, "Why don't I just go? I can bring Cat or something, It's pretty obvious I'm of no comfort to you." She sent a small, canny smirk before turning to exit.

"Wait!" I practically shout. Continuing in a lower volume, I said, "Hold on. I… just, can you give me a hug?"

Jade's whole posture stiffened and I was positive I completely screwed up when her tongue darted out, moistening her lips before biting them gently. She hesitantly rose her arms once more. I produced a crap eating grin and almost ran into her embrace. I heard a small 'oof' emit from Jade before we shifted to restore the balance of weight between us. Counting to five, I prepared to pull back just in case she grew too disgusted. To my surprise, Jade tightened her grip on me. I felt her burrow her head deeper into my hair.

 _I can now die happy. I could die right now and I couldn't care-_ "Gotta pee, gotta pee, GOTTA PEE!" Wow, I have never been more annoyed by Cat than right now. At least she was too intent on using the restroom to notice Jade and I.

The pale girl pushed me back. She averted her green eyes to the stall door and back to me. "I gotta go. Um, don't start crying again, yeah?" And she left, just like that. I attempted to regulate my heart rate back to its normal amount of beats per minute. I wet my face again, feeling a lot warmer than when I came in. The skin that was bare to Jade's touch remained tingly even after left to walk home. I only had one class left, chemistry, so it wasn't like I was missing anything I couldn't catch up on.

I opened the door, only to meet my mom's face. "Uh huum, whatcha doin' home?"

"I could ask you the same thing, honey. School doesn't let out until," she checked her phone, "Five more minutes."

"I- uh, had a really bad… cramp. And… Jade gave me a ride home." These improv classes aren't doing any good.

" _Jade_?" she asked incredulously, "You mean that goth girl who sent you home on the brink of tears more times than I could count?"

 _Oh,_ I should've just said that. "Yeah… Well, yeah." I finished lamely.

"Why don't I call her just to make sure?"

"No!" I cry. What to say, what to say? Guilt trip, yes! "How come you start to care about my well being now? You never did before."

"I- I," she stutters, "I'll just dial it right now."

She held up her pearphone and made a defiant gesture of pressing the speakerphone. Salty.

"Hello? Is this Jade West?"

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Holly Vega, Tori's _mother_. I wanted to know if you dropped off my daughter today?"

The line was silent for a moment and then I heard an even, "Yes." I let out a quiet, held breath I didn't know I was holding.

My mom's eyebrows rose up comically and I had to press my lips together to keep from laughing.

"Well then. Thank you for confirming, have a good day."

I heard an annoyed hiss from the other line.

"Okay." The call ended.

This time, a chuckle escaped me.

"What?" My mom snapped.

"Nothing." I replied innocently. "Jade hates it when people tell her to 'have a nice day'." I used two fingers to indicate the quotes.

She stalked out the door after saying a forced cheery goodbye. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Immature much."

I plopped ungracefully onto my couch and picked up my own phone to order food. In the middle of watching _Celebrities Underwater_ , the bell rang and an unusually familiar voice called out, "Pizza!"

I dragged myself up and grabbed the money on the table next to the door.

"Pizza, comes out to $32.55." Jade smirked. "Come on, Vega. I know you have some kind of weird infatuation with me, but this staring is getting ridiculous."

"I do not! Besides, I wouldn't be staring if you would stop constantly surprising me."

"I don't like being predictive," she replied.

A man staggered up to the door wearing the _Italione Pizza_ uniform. "Look lady, I don't know what's your issue, but I need to deliver that to the Vega residence." He glanced up at me and his eyes promptly rolled up and slid down the wall.

"We should move his body back in the delivery car." Jade commented.

"What did you do to him?" I questioned, but moving to comply with her order.

"You don't wanna know." She smiled deviously.

I shuddered at the image that formed in my mind. "Let's move him quick. We don't want Tom from next store to see this."

"I would _love_ if Tom saw this."

We made quick work of it and headed back inside. "Why did you come?" I questioned. For a person who hated me for no reason, Jade sure paid a lot of attention to me. Not that I'm complaining.

"I'm bored. No one else was available." She dead panned, but her eye shifted ever so slightly.

"Liar." I taunted. It sure does pay off to study Jade at a creeper level.

"Not."

I grabbed a slice of pizza, but didn't say anything, already knowing I won.

Jade huffed, but did the same. A few minutes in, I grew cautious because the pale girl hasn't complained yet.

"Can we watch _anything_ else?" Ah, there it is.

"Sure." I passed the remote. I watched her as she switched from one channel to another. With each passing one, her face grew more frustrated until it lit up so suddenly I let out a gasp.

"The Scissoring." Jade sported a cheshire like grin. I gulped. This is going to give me nightmares.

Fifteen minutes in, Tawny approached a blonde girl. She was unsuspecting of the pair of black scissors raised over her neck. They plunged down and a gush of blood exploded out, covering the killer's dress with some of it.

I let out a girlish scream and went behind the closest thing that would cover my view of the screen, effectively muffling my voice. The thing happened to be Jade. I braced myself for the repulsed shove that never came. I mentally shrugged and stayed where I was for the rest of the movie.

 **XXX**

I peeled open my eyes forcefully. I blinked away the sleep and surveyed the room I was in. _Okay, I'm in my bed. In my room. But, how?_

"Jade?" I call out. Why, I don't know. Maybe I thought she would stay the night. Not. That. Way. There was no response. Not deterred, I rolled over to my night stand for my phone. I turned on to see _1 New Message_. I opened it.

 _ **Jade:**_ _You fell asleep._

Well, gee thanks for that wonderful insight that I never would've figured out. I go over last night, trying to figure Jade out. It was useless of course.

So instead of frying my brain with analyzing her every reaction, I dress to go out for something that'll hopefully keep my mind off of Jade.

Good thing today is Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, such a long wait, my apologies. I won't bother with the excuses. But you should know that I had finals, then** _ **disnickyX**_ **updated** _ **Like Cats and Dogs**_ **, after so, so long. So, naturally, I** _ **had**_ **to re-read the whole fanfiction because I'm that kind of person. Okay, I'm done. Onwards!**

 **XXX**

I opted to take a Metro bus to the mall after dressing in a casual outfit of a purple blouse, dirty blue skinny jeans, and my signature tan, high boots. I don't bother with telling any of my family members since they won't give a single crap anyways.

Entering through the double doors, a smile weaseled its way on my face. Up ahead is the classic mall carousel with model horses and carriages. I looked around, wanting to check for any students that I know before stepping in line for the next ride.

Attempting, but failing, to contain my giddiness, I pick a ebony colored horse with bright, green eyes. I fluttered my eyes shut as it started turning in circles slowly. Allowing my mind to clear into meditation, I loosen my muscles completely.

I was unaware of everything until the ride came to a full stop. That's when I peeled open my eyelids just to see a familiar smirking face. Jade. Holding a phone. With a mischievous glint in her green eyes. Oh gosh, please don't tell me…

The leather-clad teenager motioned toward me. When I made no move of doing her bidding, she started to walk menacingly toward me. I gulped and hastily swung my legs over the horse's torso.

"You looked so relaxed I'm sure you wouldn't mind this being on the Internet." Jade said, her elbows propped up on the bars separating us.

"Don't." I command.

The thespian rose her left brow in surprise. I swallowed thickly. She really needs to stop doing that, or I'll probably faint.

"Getting some guts, are we Vega? No matter, this will go up in less than five minutes."

I start panicking and I don't know why. All I'm concerned about is getting Jade's phone. So I do the stupidest thing ever. I lunge. Using both my hands placed just outside of her arms, I put forth all the momentum I have, legs first, and fly over the silver gates. We both grunt as I land heavily on her stomach, straddling her. Jade glowers at me, bright, green eyes flashing dangerously.

She makes no attempt to push me off, but only holds her black Pearphone GX up. I see the numbers on the screen that shows when the automatic post will go online.

 _Two minutes._

I snatch the item from the girl below me and start tapping randoming away at device, praying that somehow it'll cancel it.

 _One minute._

Aw man. I made it faster! Jade chuckles alluringly- I mean softly! She chuckled softly. Jee-zus, Tori, get ahold of yourself.

"Cancel this," I cry, waving the offending item in her face.

She smirks evilly, "Beg me."

I was about to tell her off, but then I hear:

" _Thirty seconds."_

"Please." She pretends to frown while tapping away at her chin with her left pointer finger. "Alright!" I exclaim. "How about I take you to a rabbit field?"

 _Fifteen seconds._

I'm not sure what possessed me to offer that, but I'm glad I did. Jade's whole expression did a 360.

"Rabbit field?" She questions almost excitedly. "Okay." The actress slips the phone out of my hand and presses the screen five times.

" _Automatic post canceled."_

I sigh, running a hand through my tousled hair.

"You can get off now," a voice deadpans. I glance down and flush immediately. I only just realize the compromising position we're in. Looking up, my face gets hotter. People are staring at us. Some curiously, some disgustedly. But those are mainly the elderly. I cough awkwardly and push myself off the ground. Since I forgot that my legs were on each side of Jade, my right one caught on her hip and I end up tripping. I throw my arms out to prevent crushing her, but the force was too great. I ended up squished against her chest with my ribcage.

"Vega!" The pale teenager scowls. "Would you stop being a klutz?" This time, she does shove me away. It didn't hurt like I thought it would. Jade rolls her irises exasperatedly. "You're taking me tomorrow." She stands and dusts herself.

"I didn't actually record you on that thing." She tilts her head to the carousel and gives me a small smile before leaving.

My last thought before exiting myself is: _What kind of kick does she get out of messing with me?_

 **XXX**

When I finally arrive home, the first thing I spot is Trina lying on the couch with a blue gunk on her face and a pickle in hand. The T.V. is also turned on to the LIFE channel. I grimace. The gunk is chunky. And a piece is sliding down her temple. My stomach lurched when I see her wipe it with her palm and pop it into her mouth. I stagger upstairs to my room where I can't smell or see that _stuff_.

I grope around for my laptop. Aha. Under my blankets. Searching for a rabbit field that was open to the public was harder than I thought. In the end, I couldn't find any. However, I did find a private one in Anaheim. The owner is a man in his mid-40's. He apparently only sells to people who don't mind not being able to see the actual rabbit until cash is forked over. Also, he never shows his face. There's nothing in Whoogle Images. But the weirdest thing is that the man opens only on Tuesdays. It's approximately an hour from Hollywood.

I think about telling Jade that I couldn't bring her to a rabbit field without trespassing, but I think of the consequences. Either, one, she would kill me for breaking my promise, or two, she would just look plain disappointed, considering her reaction at the mall. I know I wouldn't be able to stand her looking anything remotely close to that. I go with trespassing.

I have a feeling I'll regret it later on, but Jade's happiness will be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Uhh… please don't kill me for taking so long. Also, you may notice that my writing style has changed-even if slightly-and that's due to the amount of time I haven't been writing.**

 **My chapters are written sometimes shorter or longer for effect. For example, if it was a depressing chapter, I would want to separate the scene after that into the following chapter so the readers can cry in peace after the depressing chapter.**

 **XXX**

"Vega! Let's go!" The front door slams open and I almost facepalm myself. Today is not a good day to randomly barge into my house. It's one of those rare days where my whole family is at home for breakfast.

"Jade, how nice of you to join us," my mom says with a friendly tone, though her face is anything but. She hates when her meals are interrupted, regardless by whom or what.

"Wicked Witch of the West," Trina greets, shoveling another forkful of pancakes down her throat.

I look to my father and our gazes meet. I silently dare him to betray my trust by telling Jade my secret. I wasn't concerned about anyone else spilling because my father is the only one who knows.

Impatient taps of Doc Marten boots sound. I smile almost immediately at the sight of Jade. "Want coffee?"

"Fine. Hurry up." I get up obediently to make her fix. Dad throws me questioning glance. I shrug in response, as if to say, "I can't control what I feel."

I hand her the cup containing black with two sugars, then head toward the infamous red couches. Reclining back, I sighed comfortably and arched my neck back in confusion. "Are you going to sit?"

Jade scowled impatiently at me. "The rabbit field."

My lips form a silent "O". I grimaced sheepishly, "Uh, the field's only open on Tuesdays, but we can still um-" I stop for a moment, noticing her expression.

She purses her pink lips in annoyance. Appearing to think deeply for a moment, she finally says, "Fine. You're taking me out today though."

"Like… a date?" I attempt to contain my giddiness and surprise. However, it was not difficult to when the she bursts my bubble.

"Gross."

And just like that, my giddiness has disappeared. I smile to cover up my disappointment, then exclaimed as cheerily as possible, "Well, okay. Where do you want to go?"

"Come." Jade exits in the same manner as her entrance, but not before throwing a wink over her shoulder at me. God, how many whiplashes do I have from that girl?

I hear my dad guffaw behind me and I snap my head around to glare at him.

"Did-did she j-just double entendre you?" he gasped.

My face grew hot in embarrassment and I rushed out the door with my clutch in hand. "Hate you, too!"

Jade was picking at her nails when I opened the car door. She gave me a pointed look then shifted her eyes to the dashboard clock. I smiled sheepishly then questioned again, "Where to?"

She said nothing in return and instead revved the engine out of the driveway, leaving scorch marks on the grey concrete. We rode in silence for a good fifteen minutes until I broke and reached for the radio settings. Jade must've not noticed the first movement because as soon as the sound emitted from the radio, she slapped away my hand. However, as soon she executed her abuse, a reckless driver decided to rush the stoplight.

I pressed down hard on my chest my clenched my eyes shut to will the images out of my head. My breaths grew more rapid and staccato with each yard we passed.

 _Everyone was screaming._

 _Everyone was pushing._

 _Save her._

 _Leave me._

 _Sirens._

 _Black._

"Vega? Vega! _Tori_!" At my first name, I fall back into reality, black and red dots still swimming in my vision.

"Good thing we didn't get hit, huh?" I manage weakly.

Having parked on the side, Jade turned to face me and squinted, "Are you okay?"

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Aren't I? Regardless, not that I care." She averted her gaze, but I knew better. She scowled, seeing my smug look. "What happened?"

Immediately, my mouth curved downward at the reminder. "Nothing. It was just a minor shock."

Jade eyes clashed in debate. Eventually they settled on her shield once more. "Fine, but we're walking from here."

I sighed with relief that she didn't close up completely. I just wasn't ready.

 **XXX**

My legs dangled uselessly while Jade's used hers to kick off on the swing. My brain was holding yet another internal turmoil, though at least this time, it wasn't about you-know-who.

"Think any harder and your brain just might explode."

"Oh come on, Vega, isn't this what you wanted?"

"I thought this was our thing?"

"Okay, I'll just leave you to think."

I watched dejectedly as she walked off, her feet dragging slightly. A rueful smile appeared. I shook my head in disappointment. _And you expect her to open up._

 **XXX**

I shut my bedroom door silently and burrowed myself under the sheets.

I cried.

For Eliza.

For Jade.


End file.
